Very few studies have typed HLA of African-Americans with diabetes, and predisposing alleles common in this population remain largely unknown. Almost no literature exists on this subject, and yet an understanding of susceptibility specific to the African-American population is essential in identifying at-risk African-American children. Furthermore, the unusual form of diabetes (type 1.5) seen in African Americans, in which patients present in ketoacidosis, but subsequently do not require insulin, may have a unique HLA type. Identification of this type could be used to counsel families.